Journal of a Scientist
by tephlonx5
Summary: [UNDERFELL] Frisk, after making friends with the monsters of Underground, finds the journals of Alphys, chronicling the months before, and during Frisks's arrival to the Underground, giving a perspective into the seemingly brutal lives of the Underground's inhabitants. WARNING: Later content not for the weak of heart.
1. Entry 01

* Underground has been brought to peace. Using the powers of Love, and Determination, you showed the monsters of the Dreemurr Empire,  
* that they didn't need to kill anyone to find happiness. They just needed to make a good friend. You get an odd feeling to go back to Alphys's lab.  
* It's compulsory. You find yourself in the black and red laboratory, while Alphys is out on a date with Undyne.  
* The brief reminder that you are the only reason those two are together fills you with the warmth of Determination.  
* As you sift through Alphys's belongings, you find a journal. It's old, and a little bit dusty. But it appears to be well kept.  
* You begin to read.

1/02/201x

I've decided to take up writing a journal. King Asgore Rallied a speech today, telling the monsters of the Empire, that this would finally be the year we see the surface. This year, we would break the barrier, and be free. We'd finally attain the last human soul, and we'd finally conquer the surface. And so, I thought, what an excellent time to document our newest chapter in history! I'm excited. Hell, we're all excited! Fufufu!

We, monsterkind, will finally get the chance to attain vengeance on the humans, for locking us down here!

I suppose, it'd be good to give some context, wouldn't it? After all, what if some non-monster were to read this journal someday? Fufufu. It's important that you know the events that brought to your downfall, Fufufu!

Once upon a time, Humans and Monsters lived in relative peace on the surface. I say relative, because Humans and Monsters were just… too different… to completely get along. All the Humans looked alike, whereas us Monsters were so diverse, and unique. But, we tried to get along. Beauty is only skin deep.

That was, until Humans found out that Monsters could take Human souls. But Humans couldn't take Monster souls.

Nevermind that we, monsters, lack the physical makeup that Humans have. Without the power of magic, we're dust in the wind. But Humans? I've read they're solid. Made of a variety of chemicals, and physical compounds. This Human Anatomy book I found is really cool, and gives me all kinds of insight to Human weaknesses. I definitely intend to put it to use if I ever see a human! Fufufu!

So, the humans, in fear that we monsters would take their souls, and become more powerful than they ever imagined, waged a war against us, and trapped us underground, to suffer forever. King Asgore vowed that we'd get back to the surface one day.

Maybe, about 1000 years ago, he gave up on that goal. He adopted some human child, as his child. Was he trying to make peace? Create an ambassador, to send to the surface, so the humans could be negotiated with, to take our barrier down? I don't know. But the child got sick, and died, and Asriel, the king's son, took the child's body to the surface. And the humans killed Asriel.

Asgore reinstated war, and the deaths of all human children that came down, and our queen disappeared.

That's all history. From before I was born. Since then, Asgore has collected 6 human souls. It's been roughly 20 years since the last human came down. And by our Royal Scientist, ✌💧❄ 's calculations, the next human will show up sometime this year.

Asgore has brought all of us, his children, up to hate humans. And rightly so! Those demons deserve to burn in the fires of Hotland, for everything they did to us! I'm so glad it'll happen in my lifetime.

* The writing of the first entry ends here. For some reason, the name of the previous Royal Scientist appears unreadable.  
* Just as you begin to comprehend what the text may mean, it shifts, and becomes something else. You cannot wrap your mind around it.  
* It's like staring into the void, and having the void stare back.  
* For now, you take the journal with you, knowing Alphys won't mind.


	2. Entry 02

* You've found a nice place to continue reading. In your time underground, since bringing peace to the empire, you've had time to explore.  
* There weren't many different biomes in Underground, considering the lack of sunshine to support a variety of plantlife, but it was diverse enough.  
* A clearing in the Snowdin Forest. Nestling into a nest of grass, underneath one of the subterranean pines, you leaf open the journal once again.

1/17/201x

Hello again, my fine journal, and possible future reader. Did you miss me? I bet you did. Things have been busy since the last time I wrote. So, I figured, it'd be an excellent time to update the journal.

I've been tinkering. My mother insisted that I find a hobby. Something more useful to the Dreemurr Empire, than writing. After all, King Dreemurr already has plenty of archivists. What's, you ask? Why am I, Alphys, writing a journal to you, the reader, and chronicling this glorious year, when you could read the archivists's reports? A fine question, dear reader!

The archivists's writings are all boring! Devoid of life, and character. That's good for sciences, and engineering. You don't want to add personality to machinations, outside variables could ruin the machine, as it were. Personality destroys Efficiency. But for historical archives? Heck to the no! How the fizzidyuck am I supposed to get into history when it's all monotonous CRAP!?

At least the humans got history archival right. That's, maybe, the only praise I have for them. And that's where my hobby comes in. I started tinkering. Creating machines. Nothing huge right now, really. I'm only just starting off. And, what's more, I started doing it because of Anime. Some of it's pure science fiction. Some of it isn't. I know for a fact those fools don't have giant mechs, or the like. That's dumb. But that gave me some ideas. And I've started trying to build machines, or prototypes for machines, like the ones from Anime.

They're miniature. The size of action figures, so far. But it's a work in progress. I've been putting all of my free time into this.

1/29/201x

Good morning, journal. I've some fine news for you, fufufu! I've come up with a blueprint. The ultimate human killing machine! It's an amalgamation of EVERYTHING humans love, all packed into one human-shaped machine~

I learned that human women have an attraction to tall men. So, it's going to be 9 foot tall. But, watching through as much anime as possible, I also notice a trend of feminine males. From what I can scrape up from human databases, I'm to understand they're called Bishonen. Fufufu. On top of that, I've designed him feminine enough to ensnare males, as well. It's brilliant! If the humans are attracted to my creation, how will they be expected to fight back against him!

But. That's the long-term plan. I still need to learn a lot about engineering, before I get to that point. Until then, it's back to tinkering I go.

2/07/201x

My mother contacted the Royal Scientist, Dr. ✌💧❄ ! She wants me to show him my creations! I have to admit, they've gotten pretty cool. They don't run for long, Batteries aren't… Well, they aren't enough, yet. But that's not important! I need to make something impressive!.

Maybe… maybe I can show him the blueprint I made?

2/09/201x

Dr. ✌💧❄ says I have potential. He wants to come visit me again in a month's time, to see how far I've gotten. This is it! If I can make an impressive enough machine by then, he'll take me as his apprentice!

2/28/201x

DAMMIT! Nothing works!

I've built a prototype. It's about 7 foot tall, and it's basically a wireframe of the finished product. Definitely not where I want it to be. And it doesn't have ANY death lasers yet. But, dammit, I can't get it to work! Dr. ✌💧❄ is going to be so disappointed in me… A royal scientist has to work fast! They have to work hard! They have to be able to do ANYTHING, and work under pressure! I have to bring the wildest imaginations to life, or I'll fail!

It doesn't matter. I've done all that I can. Without a power core straight out of science-fiction, I'm not gonna get any further. I bet the kind of power that comes out of The Core could power him, but… Hah, wouldn't that be dumb? A human-killing machine that always has to be plugged in? Actually, that kinda reminds me of something out of an Anime about a green space invader. It didn't go well for him.

Whatever. I need to focus on what I can do with my tech limitations, currently. 'Rome wasn't built in a day'.

* Too much reading too fast can cause mental exhaustion. In spite of your desire to turn to the next page, and continue, you decide to take a break.  
* The wind blows, reminding you of just how cold it is here.  
* You begin walking back to Snowdin town, to see if Sans and Papyrus are home. The thought of warm spaghetti, and friendly jokes, fills you with **DETERMINATION**.


	3. Entry 03

* Upon making it to the Skelefont home, you find things in their regular affair. Papyrus seems more chipper than normal.  
* When you first met him, he was driven by ambition. The drive to be the best human hunter. The desire to kill you. And upon the discovery that you, too, were a pasta lover… remorse.  
* On top of that, he was openly hostile to Sans's jokes and puns. Consistently calling Sans a good-for-nothing. It was to the point, that Sans only told jokes in secret.  
* Now, however, Papyrus even laughs at jokes occasionally. And Sans's smile has softened.  
* You're welcomed with a plate of spaghetti, and a side of Mustard.  
* Papyrus goes to make his rounds soon after,  
* It's then, that Sans decides to engage in a conversation with you.

* **hey, kiddo. how're you holdin' up?**

* You tell him you're doing fine. You ask why Papyrus still has to make rounds.

* **ah. well. we're all grateful for what ya did, kiddo. well. most of us, yeah? you, uh. you made a lot of friends, doing what you did.  
** * **but, it turns out, some monsters hate humans so much, they can't accept your presence, kiddo.  
** * **the jist of it is, the loyalists, who were raised to hate humans with all of their heart, have turned seperatist. and the seperatists have joined asgore.**

* It appears things aren't as peaceful, now, as they seem on the surface. You sulk a little bit, and so does Sans.

* **hey, c'mon kiddo. it ain't your fault monsters got a bone to pick.**

* You nod solemnly, and attempt to cheer up. Sans appears to appreciate the effort.

* **there ya go. now, i'mma head up to my room for a while. got some important things that need doing. i'll seeya later, kiddo.**

* Alone, again, but this time in the comfort of a home, you decide to continue reading.

3/06/201x

I've done as much as I can, with my limitations. I tried the plug thing, but, again, having a human eradication bot that can only walk 12 feet isn't very impressive. Let's hope proof of concept is enough to impress him.

3/09/201x

He loved it! I can't believe it, Dr. ✌💧❄ actually liked it!

I thought I was trash, honestly But Dr. ✌💧❄ says that, making that much progress in a single month's time is exactly the kind of ambition a scientist needs, fufufu! So, he's taking me on as his apprentice. My mother's proud. She, and Dad, were both scientists before me. So, I have a feeling they really wanted to see me pick up their hobbies. Though, honestly, what I've shown, more, is an understanding in engineering. My mother was all about metaphysics. My father, a medical scientist.

About them. My father died. He had a nasty habit of trying out all of his newest medicines, and ideas, on himself, before on others. It was the… ethical… way of doing things. When you're trying to make medicine, you don't want it to go wrong on your customers. Honestly, I think that's a little stupid. Putting yourself at risk, for the sake of others? What a stupid way to go out. If you end up getting yourself killed, you're useful to no-one.

Anyways, I need to finish packing my bags. Dr. ✌💧❄ has a room set up for me in his lab.

3/11/201x

I'm all settled in. I have my prototype with me, and everything. Dr. ✌💧❄ told me it's okay to toss it out, as I'll have access to better tech here, and everything. But I want to keep it. As a sort of a… trophy. A reminder of how I got here, fufufu.

Dr. ✌💧❄ has forbid me to make any more prototypes, or build anything new, until I've learned the ropes. He's got a lot to teach me, here, before we make any more scientific progress. I can't wait.

3/14/201x

Only a couple days in, and I'm already learning a lot. Dr. ✌💧❄ has explained some of the dynamics of the Core to me. What I'd need to know to keep it operational, should the torch be officially passed on to me. It's nothing too complicated. And mostly, it runs itself. A little magic keeps the magma below from melting the metal, and the primary components of the Core. With the aid of a constant flow of ice, from Snowdin.

I mean, most of that's no secret. The engineers that constantly work to keep the pieces rotating, know as much. He just told me a few of the secrets behind its operation. Honestly, it's genius. But I'm not allowed to write about it, so I won't. Too bad for you, if you're a human, living in the underground, after we've finally taken the surface back, Fufufufu!

Anyways, on top of that, he's giving me a crash course on the metaphysical properties of the various magics monsters have at their disposal. But, most importantly, Magical Electricity, as it has a lot to do with our duties, as Scientists, and Engineers.

3/30/201x

This month has been exhausting. But very educational.

I don't have the energy to write much. This is just a short update. Dr. ✌💧❄ showed me his Soul Extractor. Apparently, he's making it so we can extract souls from humans, painlessly. (Why should we care about whether or not a human hurts, though?) It's funny. It looks a lot like his ✌💧❄ 👌 ✌💧❄ . He says he wants to finish it before the next human gets here. And he says he'll show me why tomorrow.

*The next entry's writing, while legible, is particularly scratchy. A lot of emotion is conveyed in the writing.*  
3/31/201x

Everything I've known up to this point… it's all been a lie.

Asgore has NO souls.

I'm so angry, I can't even write!

* You feel exhausted, again. Almost too exhausted to turn the page. There wasn't much to these entries, but you feel particularly tired after reading that bit about the Soul Extractor.  
* That was the device in Alphys's True Lab, wasn't it? It got repurposed, though. To extract Determination. You learned that much, in her True Lab entries.  
* Which meant that the Royal Scientist never finished it.  
* You feel sleep pulling at your eyes. It's time to rest. You fall asleep on the couch.


	4. Entry 04

* You awaken. There is a blanket laid out on top of you, that wasn't there before.  
* Then, it becomes clear what woke you up. Sans is shaking your shoulder.

* **hey, kiddo. wake up.**

* You open your eyes, and inhale sharply. The action seems to alarm the skeleton, briefly, but he smiles

* **'ey, there you are. door. for you. it's alphys, and she doesn't look too happy. what'd you do, kiddo?**

* You feel you know. You sit up, and rub the tired out of your eyes, before trotting over to the door, to meet with a Lizard.  
* She's more dressed than normal. A thick winter coat, with furry trim, and… pants! Tucked into her heel-boots.

* There you are, you lil' brat.

* Her tone hasn't changed, despite you being friends.

* Frisk, where's my journal? You, and Undyne, are the only people I give open access to my lab. And Undyne always asks to borrow.

* You blush. You show her the journal, and admit that you aren't used to… Well. You don't admit that.  
* It might trigger some alarms, if you admitted you'd been friends with Alphys before…  
* Alphys sighs, staring at the journal for a moment, before uncrossing her arms.

* How far in have you gotten?

* You show her the last entry you'd read. She takes the journal, and flips back, and forth, through it.  
* She hands it back to you.

* It's not a big deal. I made it with the intention of humans reading it anyways. Just… ask before you take.

* You nod, and hang your head, embarassed further by your actions. Alphys leaves, and you join Sans on the couch, curling into the blanket again.  
* Sans looks over to the journal in your hands, but doesn't seem too interested.  
* You go back to reading.

4/1/201x

Okay. Thinking about this just… gets me really mad. Every time. So I got some tea, and some food, and hopefully I can make it through this without blowing off the hinges.

So. Asgore doesn't have any souls. Not a single one. And I'm SO… upset. I understand why no-one who knows has said anything publicly. It would cause massive amounts of panic, and in-fighting. The fact of the matter is… Other monsters killed the six other humans, themselves. They killed the humans, and they took the souls for themselves.

Dr. ✌💧❄ has been containing them in his secret lab, like a prison. That's the reason he's really been developing the soul extractor. He wants to extract the human souls from the monsters, and give them to ASGORE, where they really belong, so he can just break the barrier, and let us all go free.

And that angers me so much! That there are 6 whole monsters, in the entirety of the Underground, who were so selfish, that they killed a human, and tried to leave the Underground ALONE. And damn us all to being trapped here forever! How could ANYONE be so selfish?

4/3/201x

There's been an Insurrection. A failed one, but still an insurrection.

If you're not aware of what an Insurrection is, it's an uprising. In short, there's a rebellion. A group of monsters, who remain anonymous, have begun rising up against ASGORE.

When the Underground News got there to cover the event, there was nothing left but ashes, and dust in the throne room. Asgore had killed them all, without breaking so much as a sweat. This is why he's the King. Asgore is just… so amazing. Despite not having a single soul, he's so powerful that he can kill an entire mob of monsters alone! That'll show those seperatists. I'd like to see them try something like that again.

4/6/201x

The seperatists hacked the TV. So, I guess they were at least smart enough not to all charge ASGORE at once. There's still some left.

They stated their goal publicly. They claim that they don't like living their lives by his rules. They say his laws, and curfews are too strict. They want Freedom. Don't these morons get it? That's what ASGORE is trying to give us! He wants to free us! He wants us to get to the surface TOGETHER! And these idiots want to ruin that! Without ASGORE, we'd just see individual monsters killing humans, and going to the surface, themselves, like what happened in the past.

So, ASGORE is expanding the Royal Guard. Gone are the days of the Royal Guard being a family of dog-soldiers in armor, in Snowdin Forest, guarding the way from The Ruins, to civilization. From here on out, the Royal Guard will extend throughout the Underground.

Take that, Rebel scum.

4/8/201x

Oh no she's hot.

* Sans nudges your side, and gestures to the TV.  
* A refurbished Mettaton is reporting on the situation.

* GOOD EVENING, DARLINGS AND GENTLEDARLINGS. HAVE WE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU~. AS YOU ALL KNOW, OUR EMPIRE HAS CHANGED.  
* OUR WONDERFUL HUMAN GUEST HAS SHOWN THE MAJORITY OF US THAT LIFE UNDERGROUND ISN'T SO BAD. HOW ABOUT THAT~?  
* WELL, IT APPEARS THAT SOME MONSTERS DISAGREE. LATE LAST NIGHT, ONE OF MY SHOWS GOT HACKED BY A GROUP OF CRETINS.  
* THESE DEGENERATES CALL THEMSELVES 'THE RESISTANCE'. HOW CREATIVE.  
* SELF-DESCRIBED AS PROGRESSIVES, AND FREEDOM FIGHTERS, THESE DEGENERATES AIM TO KILL THE HUMAN, OVERTHROW ASGORE, AND FORCIBLY REGRESS US TO A PRE-FRISK WORLD.  
* KING ASGORE HAS RELEASED A STATEMENT, THAT HE INTENDS ON CREATING A SAFEHOUSE FOR THE HUMAN, AND REQUESTS THAT THE HUMAN REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY.  
* THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, DARLINGS. STAY TUNED!

*The news broadcast cuts out. You stare at the floor for a moment, before marking your place in the journal, and standing up.  
*Sans places his hand on your shoulder.

* **hey. you going to ASGORE's throne room?**

* You nod your head.

* **come with me. i know a shortcut.**

*The two of you make your way out the door.


	5. Entry 05

* Your walk to the castle, with Sans, was heavenly. And brief. His shortcut proved quite efficient, as they often do.  
* But it seems, now, that the castle has been upgraded. Into more of a… fortress.  
* ASGORE had never had anything to fear of Monsterkind. So his castle had always been open. Even with the rebellion afoot.  
* ASGORE could fight. He could take down leagues of insurgents.  
* But with the redirection of the Underground's eyes being on you, instead of ASGORE… things had changed.

* **hah. wouldja lookit that? ASGORE's got a pretty swanky pad these days.**

* You look at Sans, a smile tugging at your lips, before drawing your attention back to the fortress. It wasn't a pun, but it was still… happy. Ish.  
* Where the doors into New Home, and into the Dreemurr house, had once been wide open, allowing any monster in…  
* Now, there was a large metal door, and drawbridge. Dreemurr Empire banners to either side.  
* In fact, from where you stand, it seems the entire castle has been plated with Steel, or one of its derivatives.  
* Sans walks forwards, and presses a small button for an intercom.

* **'ey, king ASGORE. it's Sans. i got the kid here with me.**

* Another voice came back through the Intercom. But it wasn't ASGORE. Instead, it was the motherly figure, Toriel.

* _Thank you, my child. Please come in._

*The Drawbridge-doors lower, and allow you and Sans entry to the new Fort.  
* Things inside have changed quite a bit, as well. Security cameras on either side of the courtyard, leading up to the door into New Home, watch your every movement.  
* Entering New Home, it appears to be the only place untouched by the fresh militarization of the God-King's home.

* **_In here, Child. Come speak with us._**

* ASGORE's voice draws your attention. It's coming from the sitting, and dining, room. Sans opts to hang out by the stairs.  
* You go to them, and find ASGORE, and Toriel, sitting opposite eachother in chairs. They look oddly happy, despite the situation.  
* You ask why Toriel was with ASGORE again. ASGORE looks like he's ready to speak, but Toriel speaks first.

* _My child… It is not polite to ask a woman why she has chosen to be with the man she is with._

* You furrow your brows. And it's clear to her, from the look on your face, that you aren't satisfied with being told not to be rude.  
* She sighs.

* _If you must know, my child… It is because, despite what my husband may have done, and what he tried to do to you…_  
* _Despite proclaiming the death of humans, he never hurt a single hair on a human's head._  
* _And, beside that… I never stopped loving him._

* You particularly remember her saying some things in the Ruins that might contradict that…  
* You also remember her threatening to bake you into a pie, if you ever left her. Which makes you wonder how ASGORE being an unwitting pacifist factored in.  
* But you decide not to press the issue. The two of them seem happy.

* **_Anyways, chi… Frisk. I fear you may not be safe anymore. It seems unfair, but just as the old rebellion gave up, and begged forgiveness…_**  
* **_Many of those I would have once called loyal, have turncoat. And now want your soul, to return us to the surface._**

* You nod your head solemnly. You saw Mettaton's announcement.

* **_So, I would ask that you stay here. In New Home. With Your mot… With Toriel… and I._**

* A pause. It seems ASGORE is having a hard time just regarding you as Frisk, and not as his long dead child, Chara.  
* You reassure him that it's okay. Despite everything, you are comfortable being their surrogate child.  
* You can feel some of the tension in the air lighten.

* **_Thank you, Frisk. That means… a lot._**  
* **_Your room is the first down the hallway. We hope you find it to your liking._**

* You give them both hugs, and head towards the hallway. Sans is gone. Probably took one of his shortcuts back home.  
* Now, with some time to yourself, you can get back to reading.

4/9/201x  
Okay, look, I know, having an entire journal entry literally only say "Oh no she's hot" Is completely unnecessary, and annoying, okay? But hear me out. Hear me out on this.

THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IS TOTALLY FREAKIN' HOT OKAY, IF YOU COULD SEE HER, YOU'D PROBABLY, LIKE, COMPLETELY MELT I SWEAR.  
* There is a photograph of Undyne pasted to the page.

If you're not melting, there's something wrong with you.

4/11/201x  
Oh. My. ASGORE. I just realized how stupid I am. She's that girl I met in the… 'Junkyard'. You know. Where I was going to salvage pieces for robots?

I just flipped back through my journal, and realized I never mentioned her. Okay. So, her name is Undyne, and she's a fish lady. And I never realized how attractive she was, because it was hecka dark in the Junkyard. So, I never really got a great look at her. But now, I did. I can't believe she's the CAPTAIN of the Royal Guard, that's so cool!

Apparently, she's been training with ASGORE since she was a kid, and that's why she got to be Captain without so much as a ceremony. Can I just say how awesome that is? Anyways, I met her in the Junkyard, but… we didn't talk. She looked at me, then ran away. I guess she was looking for something, saw me, and thought I was gonna tell people, or something, that I saw The King's ward running around the junkyard.

Jeeze. What's with me? I just realized that I have a crush on both ASGORE, and on Undyne, two people COMPLETELY out of my 's the GOD-King of our people, and the other's his damn daughter-in-practice.

4/13/201x  
So, I haven't mentioned a thing about all the stuff Dr. ✌💧❄ has been teaching me. Basically, he's trying to teach me how the Soul Extractor works. Trying to bounce ideas off of me, to see if we can make it really work. He wants to get the souls out of those prisoners really badly.

His end goal, is to make another version of it. Smaller, and hand-held. For ease of use, of course. It'll be impossible to make all of our prisoners stay completely still throughout the process. We can bind one up, but it's so inefficient, and time-consuming. He'd like to just be able to walk up to them, and zap 'em.

4/24/201x  
It's been a long time since I wrote in here last. But, a lot happened.

How do I put this lightly… Dr. ✌💧❄ Is a big fucking traitor. I found out that he's the one in charge of the whole Rebellion. I confronted him about it, and, he explained everything.

He doesn't hate humans. Not like the rest of us do. Or, as he describes it… Generation E. Or, the Imperials. The generation that grew up between now, and the time that the 6th human soul was stolen. He tried to explain that humans aren't that bad. How can he say that? After the carnage the last few humans to come through left behind, how can he dare to claim that humans aren't all that bad?

Oh, and he claims the stories are exaggerated. And that ASGORE has killed more monsters, than all the humans combined. Like I believe that. Ugh. I feel so sick to my stomach. So, that's why he was making a soul extractor. He wanted to save the humans, or something. And probably keep all the souls to himself, so no-one could leave.

I told him it was wrong. He told me to tell ASGORE if I felt so strongly. I… I don't know what to do.

4/25/201x  
I told ASGORE. He said he's going to throw Dr. ✌💧❄ into the core for his treason, and finally put an end to this short-lived rebellion.

4/26/201x  
* So, I woke up in the lab today. Everything's… hazy. And weird.

* I've been doing experiments here for a while. King Asgore permitted my use of royal resources, I guess, and… I've just been studying. But, today is… particularly weird.

* I… I don't even know why we have a lab. We've never had any kind of active scientist. My parents excluded, they've always been more of a studies type. I mean, a scientist that really… develops new technologies. Scientists that really push our edge forward.

* And, I have weird memories. For example, I know what the function of the prison block under the lab is all about. The cells are filled with monsters who stole the Human Souls for themselves. But, how did I know that? I haven't been around for a thousand years! And, not to mention, the Soul Extractor. How did it get there, and when? Who built it? And why do I know EXACTLY how it works?

* I went to tell King ASGORE about this. He asked to see my work, so I showed him a blueprint for a Human Eradication robot, that I'd just kinda sketched for fun a while ago, and I showed him the prototype. He decided to name me the First Royal Scientist. To say I'm honored would be an understatement. I… I didn't think I could be the first anything. But, here I am.

* The weirdest part about all of this, though… Is that.. reading back through my journal, I just start to get massive migraines. When I try to read certain parts, the letters just start shifting around, and… I can't get any of it. I mean, there are parts I can read, they're so burried in these shifting letters, that I… I just can't bother with it.

* Whatever. I know why I made my journal. Even if I can't read all of it, maybe someone who falls down here can. More information to taunt you with, fufufu! I'll just continue writing my entries, and I'll avoid those pages.

* Until next time, reader.

* Your head hurts.  
* It's time to sleep.  
* Before your eyes have completely closed, you've already passed out.


	6. Entry 06

* You wake up to the smell of something delicious in the air.  
* Knowing the habits of certain individuals, you decide not to swing your feet out of the bed, and get up, but to look, first.  
* There is a piece of pie on a plate, in the center of the room. It appears to be freshly made, and there is a paper beside it.  
* You carefully step out of bed, and reach the piece of paper, and the pie. It's from Toriel.

* _Hello, my child. I have finally been able to acquire the ingredients for the Crabapple Pie we discussed when you first arrived._  
* _I had been wanting to try it, and now that I am not sealed in the ruins, I got to make some for you. I hope you enjoy it._

* You eat the Crabpple Pie. It tastes of Apple and Cinnamon, and reminds you of the surface.  
* Health maxed out.

* * *

4/28/201x  
* I'm nervous. I'm scared. And worst of all, I have no idea what to do with my new credentials as 'Royal Scientist'. I'm a genius without a focus. I need to move forward with the human eradication robot, but how do I start? Where do I go with it? I need a power source, that's currently unattainable.

* I have an idea. It's a bit weird, but it's an idea. I'm going to try and harness the souls of the humans, that those other monsters took. Really, that sounds like something out of some lame anime, or a video game. Using souls like batteries? Is it even possible that a soul can create physical energy? All I can do, really, is try.

4/30/201x  
* I implemented the plug idea to the prototype. A short-term solution. I need a bodyguard with me, in the examination room. What better than a robot programmed for restraint, and elimination?

5/7/201x  
* Dammit! What's wrong with me?

* Four times, now. I've taken a subject to the examination room four times, and I just can't bring myself to do anything to them. I've done scans, I've done psyche evaluations, but there's nothing there, that I don't already know. Yes, I know that their bodies harbor a lot of power in them. Yes, I know that they think their actions are justified. They're insane! But what's the point?

* I keep trying to find ways to convince myself, that I need to do something drastic. Maybe if I take a knife, or a bone saw, to one of these traitors, I can get something interesting on the scans. I can get some new results. Come on, Alphys, they're basically no better than humans! These greedy worms took the human souls for THEMSELVES! They had no interest in freeing monsterkind! They don't deserve your mercy.

5/8/201x  
* I did it. I _did_ it.

* I couldn't steady my hands. I couldn't bring myself to move. I couldn't bring myself to gut that swine like the traitor he was. Until he spit on me. That was when I lost it. That was when I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to. I took a scalpel, and I tore a hole so big in that piece of trash, that I couldn't believe it.

* It was… exhilarating. It was scary. But it felt so good. To listen to that disgusting traitor scream in agony, as I gave him a new oriface, half the size of his entire body. The sheer adrenaline rushing through my veins, as I watched his body open up to me.

* But… that's enough about that. My personal feelings have nothing to do with the science, and this is a journal, not a diary. About the incision. Normally, a monster that receives such a vicious wound would begin turning to dust, as they bled out rapidly. Their blood would turn into dust, like ash, first, and then their body would follow. But this creature didn't.

* When blood was far enough removed from his body, it would turn to dust, as the blood itself expired. But anything left touching his body… didn't. It continued to ooze indefinitely. And then, the unexpected. The wound started to pull itself back together, and mend itself. Is… is this what makes humans so powerful? This ability to regenerate their bodies like that?

* I made more incisions. I made a ton. I cut him more times than I could count, and every time, the wounds just closed up. This must be that power called 'DETERMINATION'. And the scans of his vital activity, throughout the… experiment… serve as proof. The places of their bodies, that I wounded, were enveloped with some energy, an energy that did not look like Magic.

* So… the big question is… can I use Determination as a power source? And how am I going to get the Determination out of their bodies? I think the Soul Extractor, with some tweaking, will be able to serve this purpose.

6/10/201x  
* Sorry, I got caught up in my work. The answer is yes. The Soul Extractor could be repurposed. It was little more than changing a few of the capacitors out, and re-calibrating the resonator to a different frequency, that harmonized with Determination, rather than Souls.

* What did not work, was using Determination to power even a simple motor. Which means I'm back to the drawing board on two fronts. One, what in the world do I do with Determination? And Two, how am I going to power my robot?

* Let's see how a monster body handles pure, extracted determination.

* * *

* There came a knock on your bedroom door. It was probably just Toriel, or Asgore coming to check on you.  
* You get up, and walk over towards the door. But before you get to it, the door bursts open. A catlike monster that you've never seen the likes of, bursts in.  
* You want to scream, but the monster is already making to attack you, and all you can do is gasp in surprise.  
* You use the Burnt Frying Pan as a defense tool, a shield from the cat monster's claws, as it swipes for your throat.  
* You attempt to scramble out of the room, to get Asgore, or Toriel, and the cat monster sweeps your legs out from under you.  
* You fall on your back, the monster looming over you. It lunges down, to strike at your chest, when…  
* The sharpened end of a bone explodes through the cat's chest, splattering you with dust.  
* The cat falls into a pile of dust, over your lap, just as Asgore and Toriel come running into the room. They'd heard the commotion from the other room.  
* The skeleton that threw the bone through the cat, however, is nowhere to be seen.  
* The Dreemurrs agree, it's time to make an armored shelter for you, to prevent assassination attempts like that again.


End file.
